Aura Song
by dartboi
Summary: Naruto has had enough of the village treating him like scum and so he has welcomed the darkness and struck a deal made in Hell. Can this new Naruto stand up to the village that scorns him? Can he raise against his team that would have him dead? And can he find the elusive peace hes been serching for? Find out In the coming chapters of Aura Song!
1. Deal Made In Hell

Hey guys and glas I am Dart! I have adopted the story Aura Song from a man named Nine-TailedSandwichMaker. These next four chapters are his work except for the minor changes I added. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I can do as well as he did!

Pairing: NarutoxTayuya

* * *

Sunlight sent its golden rays across the rooftops of Konohagakure. Sitting silently on top of the head of his favorite Hokage sat a lone boy with deep cerulean eyes filled with loneliness and sadness and a mop of spiky blond hair. He looked up at the sky and whispered softly "Why?" One simple word and that one word carried seven years of pain and torment, loneliness and neglect.

This was Uzumaki Naruto; container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or as every other citizen of Konoha like to refer to the generally happy blonde, Demon Brat. They knew and basked in the abuse they doled out to the child. After all, he had brought death to the hero of their village. The Yondaime Hokage; Namikaze Minato had traded his life to seal the great demon who had come to destroy them into the soul of a newborn child, and that child had become the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed-fox, of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Those who lived through the demons onslaught knew of who this child was and they hated and shunned him, treating him as if he were the Kyuubi no Yoko himself. He had lived on his own in a run down and out apartment since he was kicked from the orphanage on his fifth birthday. It was that day he would never forget.

Naruto had run for hours on end trying to evade the crowd of drunken, rowdy, and violent citizens who had the _brilliant_ idea to "Finish what the 4th Hokage had started" namely trying to kill the poor boy. That had been about the constant in Naruto's life. Daily he was mistreated in the most horrific sense possible. It was a bloody miracle he had survived for this long.

Each day piled more and more misery and anguish upon his small shoulders and that is what had brought him to the present. These past years are why he now sat on top of the head of the Yellow Flash; as the Yondaime Hokage was known. The boy took a deep breath and stood, the constant hurt and pain in his deep sapphire blue eyes was suddenly replaced by fire and malice.

"If I can't make them like me," his whisper was hoarse and dripping with hatred, "Then they will fear me…" Suddenly his head exploded with a tremendous pain and a dark voice echoed in his ears. "**That's just what I was waiting to hear, little human.**" The pain in his head doubled and his vision faded to darkness Naruto sat up and at once knew something was wrong.

It was the middle of a very dry summer so there was no reason he should feel cool damp air on his skin. It was also evening yet there was no light. He placed his hand on the ground to steady himself as he got up but was shocked when his hand plunged into an icy cold puddle on the ground. He opened his eyes and took in his current surroundings

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself as he got up and observed the dank sewer he was in. He could just make out the pipes that intersected at odd angles and the black sludgy water he now waded through as he took step after step towards Kami knows where. After wondering around for what felt like hours he eventually came upon a grate bared door with a darkness his young eyes could not pierce and it was from this blackness that a grating dark chuckle emanated from.

It was a sound that drove fear into his young heart and seemed to suck away what little joy remained in the child. "**Step forth young Kit.**" It was that voice again. Not knowing what else to do he obeyed the bodiless voice only to jump back in near panic as a giant paw reached through the cage and crashed down with a resounding splash that sent the murky water in all direction and soaked Naruto from head to toe.

The creeping voice once again washed over the dark sewer. "**You want power boy? You want to make all those villagers who tormented you to pay the price for what they have done? I can give you this power. If you are willing to pay the price…**" Shaking from his near death experience Naruto nodded his head barely.

Despite the fear in his eyes and soul He looked upon the grand Fox head that now came close enough to view through the darkness. "Yes…" he began only to be cut off by the Kyuubi's overwhelming voice. "**SILENCE!**" The gigantic fox yelled and Naruto immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"**As I said, my aid does come at a price.**" "What's that?" The young blonde asked timidly. "**Simply put, when you die, your soul belongs to me.**" The shock that adorned Naruto's face caused the Kyuubi to laugh hollowly. Naruto lowered his head, his blonde hair covering his cerulean eyes.

After a minute or so the answer he gave was too soft and low for even the Kitsune's ears to pick up. "**What was that boy?**" he asked bringing his face closer to the bars that held him. "I said," His voice was heavy as he spoke. "I accept."

The malicious grin Kyuubi had was enough to scare a one of Danzo's Root Ninja. "**The deal is sealed with your blood, step forward.**" Naruto did as he was told by the huge Kyuubi and came within reach of that massive claw that had almost crushed him.

With a speed he could not follow the great Kitsune demon impaled the young Jinchuriki through his heart with a single claw. The pain was tremendous and soon Naruto knew no more and his vision faded to black once more.


	2. Quality Over Quantity

In only a few weeks even the blindest person in the whole village could notice the changes the 9 Tails container went through. Gone was the happy go lucky Naruto. The blond Jinchuriki now took on a rather dour appearance. The most notable changes other than his personality was his change of apparel.

Most would be glad of the sudden shift from his rather loud orange jump suit; Naruto now wore a chainmail under his shirt that was the color of crimson blood. He also wore a pair of standard ninja pants and shoes. Over all of this he always kept a black cloak and hood that shielded most of his appearance from people.

Rarely was he seen in the streets of Konoha, he was only seen when he needed food or other everyday necessities. Mostly he kept to his home, pouring over numerous scrolls outlining everything from strategies to defensive and offensive jutsu and even an odd medical scroll that adorned the piles strewn haphazardly across the floor.

The only place he spent more time at then his home was deep in the forests that grew along the top of the Hokage Mountain. But today was unlike the rest, today he had been instructed by Kyuubi to choose himself a weapon and so the day now found him wondering the streets looking for an establishment to fill his need. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait very long. He soon passed a shop that had a broad banner overlooking the shops entrance read, in bold red.

**Ito's Iron and Steel**

Naruto gazed at the sign from under his hood and slowly began to make his way over and through the doors, sliding his hood off. Inside was well lit with the light glinting off the many polished swords, spears and countless other instruments of death. "Welcome to Ito's Iron and Steel Weapons shop!" A cheery voice called from the counter.

Naruto turned his head and laid his cerulean eyes upon a young girl seated behind the check-out desk. She had her mousy brown hair pulled up into two buns on either side of her head and was dressed in an obviously Chinese fashion.

"My name is Tenten, I don't believe I have seen you around before stranger, what can I help you with?" Naruto kept his silence for a few moments before replying.

"Just looking." With that he walked through the many aisles observing the goods as he passed. After an hour he finally came to an interesting piece of hardware. He saw a set of dual blades.

They were put one on top of another, one having a solid black sheath and the other have a blinding white sheath. They both had rectangular hand guards and simple round hilts. Naruto put his left hand onto one sheath and his right hand onto the sheath. Naruto slowly gained a devious smirk "These will do perfectly fine…"

He took the items to the check-out desk and placed them on the counter. Tenten took the weapons and looked them over before placing them both into one big bright red box. "Not many ninja use two words. Maybe one if anything actually. Just out of curiosity of course?" she inquired. "Because…" Naruto began but was cut short by the sound of a crashing door. "TENTEN! GET UP STAIRS NOW!"

Tenten was taken aback by her father's anger and immediately ran up to her room. After she had retreated the older man turned his seething glare on the blonde container. "We don't sell to your kind here! Now get out!" the anger in his whisper caused Naruto to narrow his eyes into slits.

"My money is as good as anyone else's, _old man_." The young blonde replied, his voice cool but tempting. "I SAID GET….HMMMPH!" in an instant he was pinned against the far wall by a glowing orange and red arm that extended from Naruto's outstretched hand.

"I said," he slightly closed his hand and the result was the chakra constricting tighter around the store owner. "I was buying these…"

Several minutes passed before Naruto set foot out onto the street again with a bright red box under his arm. Jumping high into the air he began to run along the rooftops towards the Hokage monument.. He silently thanked Kyuubi for the gifts of that contract.

Most of his new abilities where passive ones such as boosted strength and speed as well as sharper senses but the one he really loved was the ability to channel Kyuubi's chakra through his body to create what he called The Chakra Arm.

As the name suggests he could now extend his reach up to four feet out of one arm, but the real fun was how he used them. Sure, it was an arm but after hours of experimentation he found he could control the shape and density of this 'arm' as well as form a small thin sphere of Chakra in his palm that could very well tear through human bone and skin, he liked to call that one Rageki.

**Time Skip – 3 Hours**

The sun had begun to dip below the horizon as Naruto lay panting on the grass off a ruined training field. A fine layer of sweat covered his shirtless body and his breath came short and fast. Today's training had been grueling as he continued to perfect both the Chakra Arms and the Rageki.

As of right now the six year old only had those two jutsu and he trained himself into the ground to perfect them to a tee. There was a saying that the 9 Tails had mentioned that he had taken too heart. He could still hear those words echo through his memory.

**Flash Back**

During the day he trained his body but it was at night that the real work began. When he fell asleep he was automatically taken to his mindscape where the great fox gave him lectures on a many things. He remembered sitting there in that dank water silently as Kyuubi spoke.

The topic was on the strength of a ninja. They had talked for hours till Naruto had inquired of the Fox. "When will you teach me new jutsu?" the gigantic Fox had laughed at that. "**Why do you need more jutsu? You already have two.**" Naruto had jumped up and declared that he need more in order to get stronger. "What real ninja only used two jutsu!?" he yelled.

After a moment Kyuubi had shaken his great head at the boy. "**A ninja's strength isn't measured by the amount of abilities; it is measured by the quality. Someone who has a hundred jutsu can be easily bested by a ninja who knows only ten. The difference is in the quality of the attack but that's not to say other factors are not necessary. One must also take into account two other factors, and they are Strategy and Will. Without those other two ideas then no matter how strong or potent a ninja's ability, they will never win.**" The rest of the night was spent with Kyuubi reliving events he had seen and Naruto had soaked them up like a dry sponge that was tossed into a lake.

**Time Skip – 3 years**

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon as Naruto stood on the head of the Fourth observing the still mostly sleeping Konoha. Every now and then a ninja could be seen hopping from roof to roof. They seemed like fleas to him, little black specks hopping around like that.

He turned to the forest and started walking into the trees that lined the Hokage Mountain. He wanted to get in a few hours of training before he headed to his first day in the ninja academy. He didn't know what to expect.

Probably a bunch of kids who didn't actually know a thing about being a ninja, most likely they would look at as a game to be played. They would sit through the lessons imagining themselves as top of the line heroes doing a great many things that would be labeled as legendary.

He knew that they didn't know what being a ninja all was about. They didn't know the true horrors they would be privy too. They did not yet realize the hours of truly excruciating training they would have to go through.

They thought that power and prestige would simply be handed to them, but he knew different. Naruto had seen those horrors thanks to the fox who had given Naruto the memories of them. He somewhat thanked him for them but somewhat hated them.

He had experienced the hardships of driving himself into the ground. He only hoped inside himself that maybe he would met someone who he would like or possibly tolerate.


	3. Naruto vs ?

Like any other classroom on the first day, the buzz of chatter produced by the children present was quite audible. They scurried around from group to group making friends and enemies in as little time as they had before their sensei would arrive. The noise died quickly as the door slid open and a boy covered in a black cloak and hood entered and gazed around the room. His dark cerulean eyes slid around and anyone they touch seemed to feel as if all the cheer had been drained from their body.

Naruto lowered his head so that no one could see his face and without a word made his way to the back of the room where he sat in the farthest corner and it seemed as if he had turned to stone for lack of movement. The chatter of his fellow students picked up once more but this time it was the subdued whisper one would use when they were speaking of someone close by. "Hey Ino, who is that?" one pink haired girl asked to her blond headed friend.

"I don't know Sakura, I don't think I have ever seen him around and you know me, I always have an ear in the gossip circle." And it was true Yamanaka Ino never missed even a little of the villages juicy news, just like her mother. Before the conversation could continue too far they were interrupted by the arrival of their sensei.

He was a medium height man with his brown hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. "Okay class," he called out gaining the attention of the semi-unruly populace. "My name Umino Iruka and I will be you Sensei for the next four years. I am very pleased to meet you all, now for roll call."

He pulled out what must have been a roster of sorts because he began listing off names. When their name was called they stood then sat once more. "Haruno Sakura!" the pinkette stood and sat. "Hyuuga Hinata" once again a shy looking girl stood then sat. "Uchiha Sasuke," A boy in a high collared blue shirt and off white shorts and a hair do that might attract a duck in heat stood and sat.

The last name he called was one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto slowly stood and removed his hood, revealing his facial features and unruly blonde hair that stood defying gravity. His cerulean eyes glared down as Iruka even felt a chill go down his spine. "Okay," he began. First class of the day will be Taijutsu practice. I want to see what you already know so it will make it that much easier to help you improve. Please follow me out to the field."

Iruka opened the door and led the way to a green field that had one or two trees scattered around. In the center of the field someone had drawn a circle with two beginning lines for the combatants to stand one. Once there he had his student gather in a circle around the ring and explained that the bouts would be hand to hand only and that anyone who used anything else would automatically lose and would lose point for the day.

Once everyone had agreed to the rule he began bringing pairs of fighters into the ring. As the fights went on Iruka would scribble notes on what he could see needed improvement or where they excelled. After everyone had gone the last two students were called to the starting lines. "Naruto and Sasuke, please take your places." Most of the girls in the class let up great cheers to support there "True Love" all of which were promptly ignored by the sole survivor of the Great Uchiha Massacre.

They took their places at either end of the circle; Naruto stood there and didn't even bother dropping into a stance when Sasuke did. "Okay, you both know the rules, Taijutsu only, got it?" Iruka asked earning a flat "Yes" from Sasuke and nothing more than a nod from Naruto. "Right, then HAJIME!" on that word Sasuke launched himself at the cloaked Naruto and unleashed a mighty strong and swift right hook that was stopped point blank by Naruto who had brought his arm up to block. The second that Sasuke felt his fist connect with Naruto's guard all the wind was knocked out of him when Naruto's fist slammed into his sternum.

Sasuke flipped backwards trying to take the sting out of the punch by moving back with the blow but still found himself on his knee grasping at the area that had taken the shot. Launching himself once more at Naruto he was ready for the instant retaliation of his opponent and a vicious exchange of blows took place with both Naruto and Sasuke deflecting, ducking, punching, kicking and dodging.

The round ended when Naruto delivered a shattering kick under his opponent's chin that launched him into the air. Naruto disappeared from the ground and everyone wondered where he was until they heard a shout. They looked up and saw a crushing left hook that connected with Sasuke's jaw and sent him rocketing into the ground.

Iruka called the match and ran over to inspect Sasuke who was obviously not moving. Checking the boy's vitals he called out, "Someone go get the nurse!" when now one moved he looked up and yelled "NOW!" Two or Three students then took off at a dead run to get the medic, scared at what had happened. Iruka looked in concern and awe at Naruto who just stood there with a motionless expression. He couldn't believe that power this boy had shown, even a chunin would have quite a bit of trouble with the speed, skill and strength he had just born witness to.

Something was not right…


	4. New Student!

**A/N: Hey guys its Dart here! After this chapter it will be all my work. Also in chapter 2, I changed some of Naruto's powers up a bit to make them more balanced. Basically I made his chakra arms become only one arm and it can only extend four feet. Plus the Rageki is currently only a think ball of chakra. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

A few weeks had passed since the fall of Sasuke to Naruto on the first day of Academy. Whenever the young blond was around the tension in the air was so palpable one would think they could slice it with a kunai.

Everyone kept clear and where careful not to give him a reason to attack. There fear was well placed since his power level grew day by day even if it was by small margins. His training when from sunrise till the academy began then afterwards he was right back in the thick of his training.

If the children had avoided him before at the command of their parents, they now blatantly ran as their fear dictated. Word of the fight had spread far across Konoha and many people now cursed twice as bad as he passed them in the streets.

The civilians would no longer throw things at him but the buzz of hushed whispering was now twice as loud. Even the people who didn't think he was the Kyuubi incarnate shivered as he passed. They wondered where the energetic little boy had gone and what had caused the violent monster to appear.

Naruto merely ignored the buzz as he went his way home after a day of training. The sun was just dipping below the horizon and he was semi-tired. The warm air had caused him to leave his cloak and hood at home that day so people had gotten a good look at his hateful-lustful gaze and most took notice that his eyes were still blue, but they were dark much like the bottom of a lake. They seemed just a deep and endless as well.

One moment he was walking and the next he had jumped back as a kunai landed where he previously stood. Naruto landed in a crouch and glanced left and right. Closing his eyes he let the various scents the permeated the streets wash over him. There! He located the smell of steel, blood and old dirt from within one of the overgrown trees just above a Dango shop and sent a kunai of his own in that direction.

He was awarded with the appearance of a hooded Shinobi who walked out of a cloud of smoke and stood a few yards away; he wore a Chunin's green vest. "Who are you?" Naruto questioned in a low tone and there was a slight growl behind the words.

The ninja gave a short, clipped laugh and took a step forward. "I don't give my name to the damned, but rest assured. This day will be your last!" With that he leapt forward and brandished a kunai in each hand. He swung at Naruto and was mildly surprised when the Kyuubi container brought up a kunai of his own to block on each side.

"Well done demon! It seems you will at least make this somewhat fun for me." They slowly circled each other till Naruto leapt forward with a cry that promised pain to whoever was on the receiving end. His attack was knocked aside before Naruto felt a knee burry itself into his stomach.

The blond boy was sent careening into the front wall of the building behind him. The ninja let a smile spread under his mask, certain that the demon had bit the dust with that but it only lasted a moment as he felt a sting in his back.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Naruto with a kunai buried to the hilt between his spine. The shadow coughed once and tasted blood. He swiftly turned and knocked the boy's hand of the kunai before taking him by the collar of his shirt and landing a punch on the boy's face that had been twisted into a scowl. The force sent Naruto back a few yards as the assassin pulled the offending knife from his back only to be blown apart as the exploding tag ignited and combusted.

It rained blood and human intestines on the dirt road. Naruto looked around and saw that the people who had watched the fight with hope that the scourge would soon be lifted covered in the gore of his opponent. No one knew that he had had to use some of the 9-Tails chakra to boost his speed and defense, if he had not then that initial blow would have ended him, it was the only thing that had allowed him to prevail against the chunin.

The awed and frighten stares didn't bother him. Not until they began throwing anything they could reach at him. Items pelted him as he raised his arms to protect his head and face. Cries of "Monster" "Beast" and "Demon" rose louder and louder until Naruto had decided enough was enough.

He screamed to the heavens and the amount of crimson and blue swirling chakra that exploded brought everyone to their knees. The oppressive feeling of his killing intent leeched every ounce of light, life and joy out of the surrounding crowd.

Once he felt that the crowd had had enough he drop his onslaught and began the rest of the walk home, still visibly fuming. An hour passed before he climbed the stairs to what no one would call an apartment. The boy opened the door and began to strip of his blood stained clothes. He walked into his room and threw the offending clothes into a small hamper in the corner and turned to the bathroom door.

"Nice work out there kid," Naruto spun and crouched in one motion and let fly a few shuriken, all of which were picked out of the air by a youngish looking woman with grey blue hair pulled up into a spiky pony tail. She wore a shirt of fishnet under an open tan coat that reached to her knees. For pants she wore a pair of fishnet shorts under a brown skirt with shin amour and basic ninja sandals. She was Mitarashi Anko.

"Who are you?" the question from Naruto's mouth was dripping cautiousness and danger. "Hold your horse's kid; I just wanted to meet the academy student who slaughtered a high ranking chunin, like I said, good job out there." Naruto's expression softened a bit and lost most of the danger that was covering his face but still remained in fighting stance and holding onto a few kunai's

"You still haven't answered my question… who are you?" He slowly approached the amused looking Kunoichi who vanished from her position on the wall. In an instant Naruto felt his wrist yanked into the air and reversed so that he was holding the blade against his own spine. He could feel hot breath on his neck and a deadly whisper caressed his ear.

"I'm someone who has taken an interest in you kid. I'm Anko and I like you style: no bullshit whatsoever, and not hesitant in the least, to end another's life. I think you will be my student!" "Wonderful…" Naruto thought sarcastically.


	5. New Friends and Enemies!

**Hey guys, this writing from here on out is all my own. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto began to struggle against her death grip on his wrist "And if I refuse…?" he inquired, his eyes narrowed into slits "So you are saying, you don't want training on how to become an even better killer? You don't want deadly jutsus that can I cut a man in half, within seconds? If that is the case, then I will just leave and you'll never see me again 'till the Chunin exams."

The contained seemed to perk up at the words 'deadly jutsus' much to the Kunoichis delight "One question…" Anko perked an eyebrow "What is it?" "When do we begin?" A cunning smile spread across her face as she released the boy from her grip, dropping him to the floor carelessly "Oh and one last thing…"

she whispered before leaning down and in one flick of the wrist, pulled the kunai from Naruto's hand, pushing the kunai blade up and slicing open a small area of his hand causing a bit of blood to drop onto the fine metal of the kunai. Naruto hardly flinched but only glared up at her before firmly making his hand into a fist as some of his crimson blood dripped between his fingers.

Anko seemed to disregard the seething blonde and licked the blood off the kunai with an even wider smirk "Catch ya later kid!" she exclaimed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. The young blonde waved the smoke away and coughed a bit, heading towards the bathroom like he had originally planned. After Naruto had finished up with his shower he quickly crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

But of course he wasn't sleep; he was yet again, having discussion with the Kyuubi. Naruto appeared within the black waters, right in front of the cage that sealed the grand fox

"**So I see you were attacked, I noticed when you had to use some of my chakra to increase your defenses.**"

"Yes…It wasn't exactly a fun experience but thank you none the less, if it weren't for that then I'd probably be dead now."

"**Don't thank me child. I only do it because if you die then what am I to do? I wasn't doing you a favor, it was more like self-preservation. You just happened to benefit from it.**"

Naruto only smirked and nodded his head "I understand. I don't expect any favors. Not like I have done anything for you after all. But did you see that lady who appeared in my apartment?"

"**I did. She is not who she seems Naruto. She isn't just some typical Jounin.**"

"Trust me, I could tell when she licked some of my damn blood."

"**Not what I mean you clueless child. Couldn't you sense her aura? There was certain malice to it. She may be a very good teacher for you.**"

Naruto ignored the fox's insult and shrugged "I suppose we will see. But I have a question. What do you think of those two swords I bought?"

"**Well, if you learn how to use them properly then you will have a clear advantage in any sort of fight. Even if another ninja is using one. If you are on par with their level of swordsmanship then you will be have the edge still due to the extra sword.**"

Naruto smirked ever so slightly as his dark blue eyes were illuminated by a dangerous sparks "Then that will be my main goal."

The Kyuubi only smiled a bit, bearing his fangs "**Now I wish to discuss something else. I want you to make friends.**"

There was an eerie silence between the two "You want me to befriend, the people who have downplayed me for the past hellish years of my life? The people who call me a '_demon_' or tell me to '_Go be swallowed by the Kyuubi_'?"

"**I suppose I should word that better…You don't have to actually be friends with them. But get them to like you. It's crucial to my plans. That's why I want you to start wearing something other than that black cloak. Who knows, you may actually find someone who you could be friends with. Or not. I don't care but I want you to get them to like you.**"

Naruto seemed to be seriously contemplating the request before punching the water "Fine…I won't enjoy it but I will…What will I get in return?"

"**Hmm, how about even more strength and speed?**"

"I suppose that'll do, but what is your plan?" he inquired curiously

"**Oh trust me, you will see. This plan will benefit us both. But I can't say yet, it may jeopardize the plan if you try to do things that you think will move the plan along.**"

"I swear I won't! Please just tell me!"

"**Why look at the time, you must be getting up and heading to the Academy.**"

The Kyuubi said with a wide smirk. Naruto suddenly shot straight up, his dark cerulean eyes widening and his breathing was abnormal "Damn fox…" After getting prepared Naruto was about to walk right out the door before he looked over to the couch where his black cloak laid "Damn fox…" he swore again before slamming the door shut to express his extreme displeasure.

Many villages were shocked to see him only wearing a solid black T-shirt and a pair of baggy blue ninja shorts instead of his typical black cloak. But with this, they seemed to notice how dark his eyes had gotten. They were once bright puddles of sapphire that were depthless like the ocean, now they were like sapphires that were filled with hatred, malice, bitterness, and a slight edge of deadliness.

Naruto soon arrived at the Academy and did his best to hide his dark aura that seemed to surround him and make his eyes a little less hateful. Naruto slowly stepped in, seeing the kids off into their own little groups. Most girls were fawning over Sasuke, who shot him a piercing glare when he entered the room. Naruto shrugged it off and noted that basically was off in a group.

He had no chance of being accepted if he went right in and tried to act like he belonged. So instead he went off to the side and leaned against a wall, his hope was that people would come to him. He suddenly felt a tight grip and burning feeling in his stomach, most likely the Kyuubi

"Oi! Not like I am some fucking social butterfly!" he thought violently. "**That wasn't me you baka. You are just hungry; remember you didn't eat last night.**" A bead of sweat rolled down the formers neck as he sighed, looks like he would have to tough it out until lunch. "Want some food?" a voice said, coming from the row above.

Naruto gazed over and saw a big boned child who had chestnut brown hair and another kid who had solid black hair that was tied back into a spiky ponytail. Naruto nodded slightly, a bit shocked since he doubted anyone would give him food, even if they had some to spare "Uh…yes….Thank you." He said taking the offered bag of chips and began to tear into them.

Once he was finished with said bag of chip he pitched the useless wrapper out of the window "So what are your names?" Naruto inquired as he gazed up at them "I am Akamichi Choji! That's Nara Shikamaru." He said motioning to his friend who had his head down already. Naruto moved up to their row and took a seat next to them "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

He said calmly and flashed a fake smile. Thankfully Choji wasn't exactly bright as he smiled back "Oh cool! I saw you beat the Uchiha kid. Nice job on that by the way, I think he needs to be knocked down a peg or three." "What was that?" a voice came from behind.

All three males turned around (Yes even Shikamaru.) to see the young Uchiha glaring down at them. Choji seemed to gulp in slight fear and Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh while Naruto seemed undaunted by the angry aura rising from the Uchiha "He didn't say anything, it was me." Naruto said, figuring it may score some friend points with the kid.

Sasuke only snarled more "Stay out of this before I show you the true power of an Uchiha." Naruto scoffed, he wanted to make a joke about how most of the Uchiha got wiped out by only one member but that may go a bit too far "I'll send you to the nurse again" Sasuke hopped down next to him, now all the girls had gathered around and watched with anticipation

"Try it you little blonde dem-" He began but was soon brought down another row by Naruto who lifted him from his legs and threw him over the row of desks, now growing irritated. Sasuke growled and slowly got up and glared daggers at Naruto. Just then Iruka walked in and stared between the two children and decided to play it off

"Sasuke, get off the floor…Naruto take a seat." He said ignoring the obvious problem. Naruto took a seat, as Sasuke begrudgingly walked back to his seat "Thanks for that Naruto…You saved my ass…" Choji whispered as Iruka began to lecture. Naruto gave a simple nod and smirked, things were going very well.

By the time lunch rolled around everyone went their separate ways, Naruto going to relax somewhere; no longer desiring food. He sat down at a bench within the Academy and seemed to just relax until he heard a poof behind him. He suddenly saw a dango stick go flying by him, and then another. He didn't dare move and noticed that the person behind him threw dango sticks at the wall in front of him that perfectly outlined his body.

Once done he turned around and looked to Anko who had a wide smirk on her lips "I saw what you did to that Uchiha brat, nice work. Show him whose' boss eh? Anyways there is someone I want you to meet later. Come by the outside of the Village ." "But-" "No buts! No time to go get me some more dango!" she exclaimed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sighed, crazy woman…The rest of the school day went normally, Choji, Shikamaru, and himself all became slightly better friends and he met Ino who gave him a stink eye…Naruto exited the Academy only to be met by Sasuke who was standing by the entrance and holding a kunai firmly in his hand 'I want a rematch…"

Naruto sighed; he had somewhere to be why did he want to be difficult now? Sasuke didn't even allow room for debate as he took off directly at Naruto letting out a piercing yell "**I suppose since you made some friends then I'll give you some extra speed…**" Kyuubi whispered to him inside his head. Naruto smiled and didn't try to counterattack and merely out maneuvered him with his now far superior speed.

By now he saw that Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura were watching. The two girls wanting Sasuke to teach him a lesson while Choji cheered on the blonde. Shikamaru seemed to find it too much trouble to show any support. Naruto smiled as he jumped right over a lunging Sasuke who landed face first into the dirt. "**Here is some extra strength, finish him.**"

Naruto suddenly felt power surge through him as he moved with Chunin level speed and planted both hands on the ground and moved his one leg up and sent Sasuke in the air. Sasuke went flying up and tried to gain control of his body and noticed Naruto had no intention of striking him with his fists at that time. Sasuke snarled and landed then took off while holding his jaw

"You fucking demon! Die!" he yelled as he drew his kunai closer to him. You could easily see Naruto grow even more angered and stopped the kunai stab with one hand and then delivered a devastating left hook that sent the Uchiha flying back into a tree; completely knocked out. Naruto swiftly ran off, not bothering to hear the banter from the girls or the praise from his _friends. _

He managed to make it to the outside of the village at a record breaking time, flying past numerous civilians. He soon was able to sense Anko a bit out and moved to meet her. Within minutes he saw Anko standing, half way covered by the shadows. She only smirked "Bout time, I'd like you to meet our newest Academy student.

I …saved her I guess you could say." Naruto raised an eyebrow and soon saw a girl emerge from the shadows next to Anko. She had bright red hair that flowed beautifully down her shoulders and seemed to frame her face incredibly. She had hard and dark brown eyes, which were like Naruto's. They were filled with the same kind of hatred and malice and edged with deadliness. She looked to be exactly Naruto's age and the same height as well

"This is Tayuya. She is the other person I am training along with you."


	6. You Can't Be Serious

**Hey guys! Just wanted to throw this out there. I was sent a PM asking me this question "Do you listen to any music when you write? If so what songs or bands?" Well to answer that, I listen more often than not, Sore Winner by There for Tomorrow. Or I will just play any Breaking Benjamin song. If it involves a lot of fighting or rage, I listen to The Murdered by Alesana. Anyways, new chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Naruto's expression remained the same as he secretly scanned Tayuya up and down, taking mental notes on every little detail. Tayuya on the other hand just scowled more "What the fuck are you looking at asswipe?" Naruto was taken aback by the colorful language she displayed "Um…Nothing…" he muttered, melting under her glare. Anko looked on with a deadpan expression "So this kid can kill a Chunin without batting an eyelash and deals with the taunts of villages everyday but being called an 'asswipe' by a random girl just cuts his balls off, amazing…"

The blood loving female thought while shaking her head unknown to Tayuya and Naruto "Now children, we can't go and kill each other. We are going to be in a Squad together after all!" Now it was Naruto's turn to look at her with a deadpan expression "How…!? She isn't even from the Leaf!" And within the moment those words left his mouth he felt a right hook send him flying off to the side, he somehow hadn't managed to see it coming. He growled and landed on his feet and looked to his attacker, but was shocked to see Tayuya glaring at him with a stare even more deadly and hate filled than his own.

Anko sighed "Listen here kid. I've discussed things with the Hokage…He has allowed her to be in a squad with me as Sensei. And I also requested that you be with us as well." Naruto sighed lightly and rubbed his bruised cheek "Ok, first question. Where did she even come from? You said you saved her, from where exactly? How do we even know if she has the capabilities to be a Kunoichi?" the contained said throwing question after question.

Much to Naruto and Anko's surprise, Tayuya spoke first "I came from that shithole people call the Sound Village. She came in the dead of the night and took me away from there. I don't fucking know why but I don't care, anywhere is better than there. And if you doubt my abilities then I will knock those teeth down your damn throat!" She said, the last part of her speech dripping with anger and nearly tempting Naruto to test her. Naruto snarled and stood up, making a bold action and going toe to toe with her

"I have dealt with shit from villages and classmates alike. Don't think just because you are some foul-mouthed woman means I will back down! I got the hell beat out of me by grown adults for no reason at all! All because I hold the 9 Tails…But don't you dare think you'll be able to just shove me around like I am below you!"

He continued while slowly pulling out a kunai "I'll treat you as an equal because you know what it means to have a hard life and struggle…But if you think for a moment that I will bow down to you, then you might as well stab yourself in the gut.." he said slowly spinning a kunai " I am Naruto Uzumaki and until you show me respect than I owe you none…"

He said as he threw the kunai, that whizzed by Tayuya's cheek and made a loud _thunk_ into the tree behind. Naruto expected her to back down and realize he was serious which he was, until he felt a knee smash against his groin sending him onto his back

"Listen here asshole! Don't think you can come and tell me what the fuck to do! I don't care what tailed beast you have in you, I won't cower from you like all these pussy villagers! And who said I wanted your damn respect! I am forever going to be this way! I am a foul-mouthed sarcastic bitch! Don't think you are the only one I talk to like this, I cussed Anko up one way and down the other! So **I **will give you a choice, either fucking be my team mate or go be a useless piece of shit somewhere else!"

"**She's spunky, I like her.**"

Naruto heard the Kyuubi comment as he sighed and stood up, and for once in a couple years, smiled "I accept…At least my team mate isn't a spineless coward…" Anko smirked inwardly, she knew they would get along…sort of…"Well that saves us from having to introduce ourselves! Now, Tayuya will be staying with me obviously. I can't let you two be alone to long or you might destroy the town." The thought of destroying the village made eacxh of the teenagers smiled wickedly and a spark ignite in each of their eyes, oddly sending a shiver down Anko's spine

"Or you two might kiss…" she comment, hoping it'd break their sadistic look. It did immediately as Tayuya broke into a fit of swears and Naruto blushed heavily and denied it. "That'll do." Anko thought smugly as she turned her back "Ok come on Tayuya, we're gonna go get some dango!" "Yippy fucking do…Bye blondie…" she said before running after Anko who had sprinted off to the nearest dango establishment.

Naruto waved her off and was a bit taken back that she didn't call him another swear word. He quickly shook it off and decided to head home without training, he was far above the standard of every other Genin. He needed a decent night of sleep; he had to be up early to go and be assigned to his team. He already knew who his Sensei was and one teammate, now the only question remaining was who was the third member?

After sometime Naruto arrived back to his apartment via rooftops. The male knew he had a lot to discuss with the Kyuubi, so he skipped showering as well as eating. Within moment of crawling into bed he was transported inside of his mind, meeting face to face once again with the fox that towered over him

"Hello Kyuubi…"

"**Hello kit. So I see there is an interesting change of developments. That Tayuya girl, I like her. She actually has back-bone. She was willing to fight you despite having me inside of you. She is either very ignorant or very brave, possibly both.**"

"I suppose…But regardless, I want to know about the Sound Village, what is it that makes it so bad?"

"**I honestly can't tell you. It's obviously not a large nation. Also I would presume it is very poor and ragged. But back on the subject of Tayuya, I noticed when she stood toe to toe to you your heart rate began to pick up and I could feel you getting very hot as well.**"

"I have no clue what you are talking about…"

"**I am stuck inside this small cage, it was like a sauna in here kid. The water you are standing in right now was boiling for Kami's sake.**"

"Because she was making me angry…" Naruto lamely replied

"**I have lived for centuries; you can't' deceive me so easily. But anyways, I must admit that Uchiha child is becoming stronger.**"

Naruto gave an indifferent shrug "He could be stronger if he learned to control that hot head of his…"

"**True. But he is someone to watch out for later on. Unless you decide to…take him out.**"

"I have no interest in that now…he may become a…ally one day." Naruto said finding the idea of trusting someone for purposes other than that are beneficial to him was hard to grasp. The Kyuubi only laughed and said no more on the subject "**I have one other thing I wish to show you…**" "Show me? What is it, a new jutsu or taijutsu attack?" The huge fox only shot a wide smirk and right before Naruto's eyes; he disappeared into a big cloud of red smoke

"What the hell…" Naruto said standing back a bit as the red smoke washed over him like a wave. Naruto coughed slightly and waited for the smoke to settle. As the smoke began to settle down, he noticed that he huge fox head was gone. Once the cloud had totally settled he was met by an interesting sight to say the least. In front of him behind the confines of the cage was a man smirking cockily; showing off his K-9 like teeth.

He wore a crimson jacket that had orange fox fur lining the hood and a pair of white ninja pants that were far too big for him but held up by a series of red and orange belts. He had blood red hair that was orange at the tips, the back-end tied into a small ponytail and his bangs hung loosely almost covering his ruby red eyes. He stood at an impeccable 6'9 feet, his unzipped jacket revealing his muscular and well-toned body. Naruto stared at complete disbelief, the transformation leaving him slack jaw and at a loss of words "This is one of my forms…"

He replied coolly, running a hand nonchalantly through his hair, his voice had lost all its hatred and was now filled with calmness and darkness. "How…What…?" Naruto said barely able to form the words. The Kyuubi only smirked "Heh, go wake up kid. We'll meet later. You better go, don't want to be late for your first day as Genin." He said not sounding serious what so ever. Naruto felt himself began to sink back into reality, but before he could Kyuubi spoke a few words, his voice losing its calmness "Just remember, a valuable ally can also be a deadly enemy…"

Naruto felt himself sudden shoot up as he was panting again, what just happened…? Naruto pushed it off, noticing he was close to being late as he shot out of bed and noticed he fell asleep in his typical clothes...He also didn't smell…well smell bad at least. Either way the container left, jumping out the window and landing on the roof top below.

After a high paced sprint and dodging a randomly thrown kunai he arrived to the Academy within minutes, somewhat out of breath. The male slowly entered the Academy and after a few turns was within the classroom. He wasn't late; Iruka wasn't there yet luckily for him. Naruto planned to go sit off in a corner alone until he saw Choji and Shikamaru waving off to him. "It wouldn't hurt…" he thought dryly and walked over to the lazy soon to be Genin and the _robust_ soon to be Genin "Hey Naruto!" Choji yelled through a food filled mouth.

Naruto gave a brief nod to them "Dude. What was up with yesterday? You beat Sasuke and then left in a flash. Though I don't really blame you, Ino and Sakura weren't happy…"Shikamaru asked with raising an eyebrow. Naruto felt himself inwardly smile darkly "Oh, sorry. I had somewhere to be…" "Hey did you notice Sasuke isn't here today?" Choji said and after a quick scan around the room Naruto noticed that the raven haired Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Naruto then heard the door slide open and figured it was either Iruka or Sasuke, neither of which interested him.

"Naruto you asswipe!" a voice yelled from behind. Naruto nearly felt his stomach drop as the room grew dead quiet as he turned his head to peer behind him. Tayuya stood there glaring daggers at him but then noticed everyone was staring at her "Oi what the hell are you looking at shitheads!?" and just like that everyone backed an extra row up and formed into little circles, their backs to the fiery red head. Shikamaru merely put his head down and Naruto noticed Choji cowering behind him. Tayuya then stormed up to the shell shocked blond

"Hey! Why didn't you help me get here!?"

"…How am I supposed to do that!? I didn't even see you!"

"You pussynugget I was walking around and saw your blonde ass sprinting from rooftop to rooftop! I tried to get your attention by throwing a kunai but that obviously didn't work!"

Naruto felt a roll of sweat drop down his forehead, so that was the kunai that nearly nailed him…Tayuya suddenly looked at Choji who was behind Naruto and Shikamaru who was more than wide awake but had his head down "Who are these two?" she asked, the anger and malice leaving her voice "These are my…_friends_…Shikamaru and Choji."

Tayuya felt a bit of jealousy wash over her "Asshole has friends…Tch. Anko said we would basically be relying on each other…whatever, they don't look like real ninja materiel anyways, especially that kid with his head down…They better just not get teamed with me and try to take _**MY**_ partner." Within seconds of the thought three Jounin appeared in the room, much to everyones surprise.

One of them wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his right eye. He also had spiky white hair that seemed to defy gravity… The other was a female. She was fair skinned and rather slender, she also had shoulder length untamed black hair. Her eyes were a bright red that appeared to have a ring within them. Her outfit was different from the other two.

She wore a red mesh armor blouses that was covered in bandages that seemed to have a thorn pattern on them and covered most of her body except her right arm. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages. The other was of course Anko. The man with spiky white hair was the first to speak "The following three, come with me. Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura nearly blew up when she realized she was in the same group as he self-proclaimed lover and quick deflated opver him not being here. The white haired male made no effort to wait as he simply exited the room, Shino following in tow and soon Sakura. The man with a cigarette came next The red eyed woman came up next and spoke solemnly

"Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Hyuga Hinata, follow me please." She said before exiting the room, a depressed Ino following in tow with a pretty much neutral looking Choji and Hinata as well. Anko only smirked "Well it looks like you three are with me!" she yelled and turned off the heel of her foot and began to march out of the room "C'mon kitties! Follow me!" Naruto only looked on with a deadpan expression

"This is my Sensei..?"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru commented

"Crazy bitch…"


	7. Training Day!

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter~ but anyways, I am going to try something new, I am going to tell this from Naruto's Point of View! I may do this with other charters as well, just to add a bit of variety. That is of course if you guys like it or not.**

* * *

It was a rather typical training session, except for the fact I was around three other people which felt unusual... The just went over most of the basics mostly, though I clearly already knew all of this before-hand, and Tayuya seemed to as well, Anko had probably informed her. Shikamaru on the other hand could have seemed to care less. After the basic run of the mill introduction, my _sensei _declared

"We will now have a triple threat match! To see who will be co-captain!" I could see out of the corner of my dark cerulean eyes Shikamaru perk an eyebrow "Co-captain? What are you blabbering about?" He inquired then muttering something about trouble. Anko only sneered in response "I want to see which one of you is top-dog, in my absence then this person will be the one to make the choices.

As for the rules for this little battle royal, just don't physically debilitate one another" She said glancing at Tayuya "And don't go crazy and kill anyone." she said then staring straight at me. I felt a little bit of annoyance crawl up my body, I wasn't some killer- Ok well…I wasn't a masochist. But while I was lost in my little internal conflict I received a sudden blow from Tayuya, sending me reeling.

I growled and glared at her "Tch, bitch!" I yelled and swiftly drew a kunai and began to swiftly move towards her. She only smirked, for once not making a smart remark and only dodged under my kunai stab and behind to go below, aiming for my legs. I was a bit faster than that as I simply jumped and landed right on top of her back, feeling some air go right out of her.

I smirked a bit until I saw a cloud of smoke appear from her, revealing it was a mere decoy. I narrowed my eyes a bit and stared straight ahead to see her, standing there with her crimson red hair flowing in the wind, and holding a metallic flute that looked a little beat up and had a smug smirk.

I rose an eyebrow at her "What do you plan to do with that? Beat me with it?" He smirk widened even more and she began to swiftly play it. The sound was…entrancing. I wavered a little and frowned, what was going on? "**It's genjutsu kid. She has no intention of getting up close and personal, she plans to beat you at a distance. But before you pass you, throw a kunai and make her move.**"

I snarled and followed the Kyuubi's instructions and pulled a kunai from my pouch and hurled it at her, effectively making her jump aside, breaking her concentration. "_Now's my chance!_" I launched forward began to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra, throwing my right fist in her general direction, a few feet away from her. She smirked at me "Hah! Can't even see straight dumbass!"

Then within a moment the chakra arm shot out of my arm and effectively hit her right in the abdomen. She grunted in pain as a response and tried to move aside but was caught by the hand that pulled her towards me forcefully. Somehow she managed to wiggle her arms free and began to play her flute quickly, a different tune this time. I suddenly felt….paralyzed.

The chakra arm I had formed began to fade away, releasing her from its grasp. I could barely move my body parts as she drew closer to me, a satisfied smirk on her lips. She delivered a swift kick to my sternum that sent me back a bit, landing flat on my back, still unable to move a muscle. She stopped playing and stood over me "Hah! You aren't that strong! I love how Anko said a little piece of shit like up was strong but that is far from the truth!" I snarled and tried to move more

"Shut u-up!"

"Aww little speech problem asshole? Tch, you are just pathetic! And stop struggling! You won't break my genjutsu!" Within seconds I had done just that, my blood boiling and anger only fueling every nerve in my body. I felt my chakra go straight to both of my hands. A chakra hand shot up and snatched her by the throat, her expression changed from cocky and superior to surprised, scared, and…lust? Though that didn't deter me as I felt Rageki form in my other hand, though I hadn't even tried to make either the arm or Rageki, they just appeared

"**Tonight, I am teaching you about genjutsu resistance.**"

So it was the fox's doing…I felt my hand that was now filled with dark red chakra thrust at her, aimed for her rib cage. My hand was about 3 inches away from making contact before I was suddenly stopped. Even if I wanted to I could. Then I felt my hand slowly retract, even my chakra arm, slowly backing away. I saw Tayuya move to strike my opening in mid-punch her form stopped suddenly, unable to move

"Now, didn't she say not to kill one another?" a lazy sounding voice commented. I snarled, whatever was holding me was way stronger than Tayuya's genjutsu. The voice approached us and we were made to turn our heads and saw none other than Shikamaru standing there with a smirk and our shadows were connected to his "I believe I win?" he commented as Anko then appeared beside him, staring at Tayuya and I with a questioning look "Well damn, I expected one of them to win, but I guess they never noticed you huh?"

"Odd because I stayed in the same position for the entire match…"I slapped myself mentally (Couldn't do it physically…) and how idiotic I was, I was just more occupied with Tayuya I had even forgot there was a third participant. That and I doubt he'd even fight "Fucking pineapple head! I can so beat your ass! Let me go and let me show you!" Anko sighed slightly at her apprentice

"It's not about being stronger, it's about being smarter and he clearly has that one over you." Anko retorted plainly "But, since you two are incapacitated, then Shikamaru win and is co-captain." Shikamaru broke the genjutsu on us and smugly smirked in Tayuya's direction. Tayuya didn't seem to give a damn as she blitzed forwards towards him with reckless abandon. "I am still your opponent!" I yelled from behind and with my superior speed moved directly in front of her, throwing a right hook and hitting her rib cage.

I then began to throw a series of punches and a few kicks thrown in there before sending a chakra arm out of my right arm, latching onto her neck and bringing her up then slamming her down, I honestly didn't care right now if Anko beat me senseless. People could say that to me before, but not now…No now was different. I felt the urge to deliver my Rageki to her, to further emphasize my point. But that fell short for two reasons.

1. I am NOT a masochist.

2. Anko had me by the shoulder "Oi! That's enough kid! Good fucking grief!"

She moved towards Tayuya who was cringing in pain, but somehow managed to pull herself up and glared daggers at me. Anko sighed and before she could retaliate, scooped her up "C'mon, I am going to train you in taijutsu or at least self-defense... You two! You have the rest of the day to do as you very well please." She said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke as usual, a string of swears could be heard off in the distance.

I turned to Shikamaru to see him staring at me curiously "You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi aren't you?" she said, shattering the silencing and giving me an emotion I had rarely felt, shock. Apparently my expression said it all as he only laughed a bit "I see, not like it matters though. Just glad you aren't my enemy, after what you just showed I would rather not battle you." He said before turning and walking off "I am going to go take a nap on the top of the Hokage Monument if you need me."

I stood there for minutes until he was long gone, truly shocked at what had occurred, how could he easily tell? Just from one single skirmish and he didn't even fight me. The kid was obviously smarter than he led on…Perhaps it was better with him as co-captain. I sighed and headed off in a random direction. Perhaps I could catch a glimpse or two of these other squads. It wasn't long before I heard to familiar voices screaming at the top of their lungs over something trivial.

I approached, kneeling down and looking through a bush. I saw Ino and Sakura at each other's throat looking ready to kill one another. The whited haired Jounin was trying to defuse the increasingly dangerous situation as Sasuke merely watched from a distance as Kiba sat off by a tree playing fetch with his dog

"**Hey Naruto, up for a challenge? I'll teach you a new jutsu if you succeed.**"

I perked an eyebrow "_What exactly did you have in mind?_"

"**I want you to challenge that entire group of Genin to a battle. All of them versus you.**"

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my cheeks "_That may be a bit hard without my swords, and the fact there is four of them, fox._"

"**Don't you know that stupid clone jutsu? Just use that and handle them one on one, leave the Uchiha brat for last though…If you can successfully do this then I will show you a special technique.**"

I sighed and stood up, stretching out my limbs a little bit "_Better be well worth it…this wasn't what I had planned._"

"**But it's what I had planned.**"

With that I approached the group on ninja, quickly gaining Sasuke's attention and I could easily feel the anger he radiated. Kiba didn't seem to care, more interested in his dog. Of course, Sakura and Ino were too busy making empty threats to even acknowledge my existence. Though the white haired Jounin noticed me quickly "You're that boy from Anko's Squad…Is there something you need?" he asked, looking puzzled at me.

I cleared my throat and began to speak "I was wondering, since my team disbursed to train individually, if I could take on your team. _If _they are up to it that is…" I said lying flatly, the last part of my voice trying to tempt them. It immediately caught Sakura and Ino's attention as the both turned and glared at me. Sasuke was eager to move in front of me "I willingly accept this challenge Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi saw the boy had no intention of back down, so decided to not bother with it "Well, I personally don't care. Just don't kill each other…It's all up to them." Kiba had already wandered off with his dog somewhere, not giving a single damn about the challenge. Ino and Sakura were immediately by Sasuke's side "I won't let you lay a single finger on Sasuke's head like you did at the Academy! Cha!"

"Shut up billboard brow! You couldn't protect him from a snake!" Kakashi watched with mild amusement, but also seemed curious about what happened at the Academy that Sakura was referring to. I slowly pulled am kunai and stared at the three of them, waiting for them to move first. Luckily for me, Sakura charged ahead, throwing two shirukens at me. Sasuke disappeared and Ino was following up behind Sakura.

I immediately sensed Sasuke behind me as well as above me. I glanced back to see him standing in a tree, he had no intentions of coming down to fight me with Sakura and Ino around. I managed to deflect each shiruken thrown at me with my kunai and then threw it at Sakura, who jumped over it. Ino mimicked her movement and followed up behind her.

I'll admit, they had potential to be a deadly tag team…That was until Ino purposely tripped Sakura and charged ahead of her "Like I'd let you take all the glory!" She drew close to me and threw a sloppy right hook that I dodged without and trouble. I sighed and latched onto her elbow and held her steady there as my other hand went into a sort of two finger jab as I jabbed her rib cage with pinpoint precision.

She let out a slight grunt as it seemed to hit her roughly in the spot where her nerves as I drew my fist back and gave a straight blow to her rib cage, letting go of her elbow. She went flying back, crashing into Sakura and sending the pink haired female to the ground once more. I moved at a quick pace, hitting her exactly when she stood up, my fist making direct contact with her large forehead, sending her shooting backwards.

I smirked and knew Sasuke was watching and show my speed off a bit more, keeping up with her even as she was going back and delivered a swift round house kick that inevitably sent her flying off in another direction. I noticed Kakashi was watching now, he was reading some book while I took on Ino and hit Sakura "_Guess he wants to see me fight Sasuke..._"

Sasuke hopped down from the tree and stared at me, his eyes were…different now. They were bright red spheres with two little black comas in them. I sort of felt the Kyuubi rumble slightly inside of me as he smirked "What happened at the Academy was a fluke. Now I will show you the pride of the Uchiha!" "What pride?" I questioned, trying to rile him up.

It succeeded and he came at me, just as fast as before. But this time he anticipated my movements and each punch was met by a counter or block. I began to get annoyed, apparently taijutsu alone wouldn't beat him this time around. So as we went into a dead-lock, trying to overpower the other, I managed to manipulate the chakra arm to not shoot out of my hand, but my stomach. Now given it had a much shorter range and wasn't as large, but it definitely gave him a forceful jab that pushed him back a little.

He was shocked by the sudden appearance of another limb. I smirked as the arm latched onto his wrist and held it in place while I threw a weak left hook that was easily caught. "_Perfect!_" I then threw a forceful right hook that hit him directly across the cheek. He went back a little and managed to break free of my grasp and hit me directly in the stomach with his feet skillfully avoiding my chakra arm. Then there were numerous shirukens being thrown at me from the Uchiha. I dodged them each, not until noticing the wire that was attached to them.

I snarled and tried to move away, but the damn raven haired male managed to pull them back, cutting up my arms, legs and a bit of my chest. I felt a bit of rage flow through me, I hadn't anticipated taking any injuries from this battle. He stared at me with a smug smirk, as if he had defeated me and won the World. It was time to knock him out of that dream reality.

I was soon up in his face, throwing punch after punch, each one coming faster than the previous one. This wasn't the Kyuubi boosting my power; it was just pure adrenaline and rage. Sasuke began to swiftly back up, knowing full well he could block the flurry of punches. Smiled and stuck my fist out and utilized my chakra arm, sending him flying back against a a blur of a motion and pulled three kunai's, throwing them at him, none hit him but pierced his baggy clothing and pinning him to the tree, making him unable to move, or dodge this next attack.

I could feel Ino or Sakura trying to come up behind me and deliver a surprise attack, but I couldn't have cared less at this point. I moved swiftly in front of Sasuke and began to throw punches in every way I could, even with the chakra arm, hitting him simultaneously. I heard a few bones cracked, or it was the tree. I narrowed my eyes, channeling all the chakra I had left into my right fist; red aura now rising from it "You can't copy my movements!"

I yelled and punched him directly in the jaw with everything I had. The tree made another large crack, it didn't fall but it had been severely shaken. The last thing I saw was, an outcold Sasuke, a worried Kakashi, and…

Tayuya smirking?

* * *

**Cliffhanger~ Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and if I could ask you guys of a favor, if you don't mind. **

**I am writing another Fanfic called Naruto of the sand, go check it out and drop a review if it's not too much trouble! I'd really like feedback on my stories. Anyways have a good day!**


	8. Sadist

Naruto felt a slight pain inside his body as he awoke from his unconscious state. It was mainly soreness and exhaustion hitting him all at once as soon he awoke. He let out a pain-filled groan as he tried to pull himself up, despite every muscle in his body scream not to. Where was he...? He looked around and noted the unfamiliar surroundings. This was definitely not his home, nor was it anyone else's home that he knew...Well he didn't really know anyone else, or know them well enough to see the inside of their home.

He raised an eyebrow and looked around, the room was rather girly...The walls were a bright pinks and there were many dresses on the floor and in the open closet. But it also had a large amount of weapons hanging on the walls and a few dartboards that covered the pink walls. Also among the dresses were many outfits that a kunoichi would wear. "_Is this girl bipolar...? Or is this a shared room?_" Soon the answer to his question came tumbling through the door, a sheepish grin on her face.

She was carrying a bucket that had steam rising from it and a rag hanging on the side of it. "Oh so you are awake!" Naruto's eyes widened in realization, it was that girl from the weapons shop who's father tried to intimidate him! Now what was her name..."I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is Tenten! I was the girl at the weapons shop...Remember?" Naruto felt confusing run through his brain but he nodded "I remember...But my question is, how did you find me...I thought my '_team-mate' _would have taken care of me...Or dropped me off at home."

"Well she sort of did..." Tenten said, shifting uncomfortably, looking down "She dropped you off at home...At the very front of your stairs that is..." Naruto sighed slightly, that didn't really surprise him, it was Tayuya after all "I see. Thank you kindly, I am surprised if that is the case that I am alive. I would have expected some villager to have slit my throat while I was out cold..." He said and sighed, this went better than it could have, that's for sure. Tenten smiled a bit "Yeah, some village were looking a bit rowdy...Especially after that Tayuya girl left." Naruto gave a fake laugh, to break the awkwardness, he soon reverted back to his serious personality

"But...Why did you? Your father obviously doesn't care much for me." "I couldn't just leave you out there to die or catch a cold could I? Besides, I am not a completely heartless person." she said after flashing him a wry grin. There was something about her that made Naruto trust her, he wasn't quite sure what it was but it was certainty a rare feeling. He didn't trust Tayuya, especially after what she had just done...He didn't trust Anko, way to mysterious and there was something...off.

But this Tenten girl was like an open-book, granted it seemed like some of the pages were falling out...The container pulled himself off of the bed and placed both feet firmly on the ground "Well, um...thanks...for doing this." He said awkwardly, he wasn't quite sure what else to say, obviously not being a wordsmith. Tenten only smiled softly to the blonde "Of course! Say, aren't you a genin? I thought I say you practicing earlier. Well, fighting I guess is the better word." Naruto quirked an eyebrow "You saw that? How though, I thought that area was only for ninja training purposes."

"It is~ I am a ninja silly!" she said, a ray of happiness radiating from her. Naruto felt the corners of his lips tug upward, her happiness was like an infection..."You are? I thought there were only 3 genin squads...In fact I am sure." "I am a year ahead of you I guess you could say. I am Team Gai..." Tenten looked almost embarrassed to say so "With Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee." Naruto said nothing but felt interest rise in him at the mention of a Hyuga. Naruto decided against asking any question, he may slightly trust the female but he wasn't ready to ask that question yet...

"I suppose that makes sense. I am apart of Anko's team. My team-mates are Tayuya and Shikamaru Nara." "Oh! I have heard of them! Your sensei is a bit...creepy honestly. That Tayuya girl, from what I have heard is very crude and violent...And it's often been said that the Nara child isn't very...um capable." Naruto face palmed himself "Sadly, most of that is true...Except I believe Shikamaru actually has a lot of talent. Or he is at least smarter than he lets on."

Soon the two ninja were rambling about various topics, Naruto slowly feeling more comfortable around the brunette. Soon it was far past mid-night and a random thought ran through Naruto's mind

"Hey..." He interjected, interrupting the brunette who was venting about her squad "Where is your father? I doubt he'd be happy that I am here." Tenten rolled her eyes with a smirk "He is off on a business trip. He will be gone for at least a few days so you are safe. Though from what I heard, I doubt you would have any problems." Naruto titled his head "What do you mean?" "It's spreading like wildfire that you have schooled the Uchiha kid more than once. People are either happy about it or some people like the pink haired girl, are angry about it."

Naruto nodded slightly "I don't want to fight him, well usually. Today was an exception though, I wanted to train and see if I could take him and his squad on." "Well you certainty won. You sent the kid to the hospital, and those two girls in his squad are sporting some pretty bad bruises." Naruto hung his head "I didn't mean to send him to a hospital. I was hoping it would just be a clear victory, but I guess I was a bit more worn out than I had anticipated."

Tenten gave a wide smirk "You don't have to explain to me, I am glad you did it. People were staring to think he was invincible. You ended up shutting those rumors down pretty quick." Naruto only remained silent and looked out the window, it was probably far past mid-night and he felt something in him telling him to leave

"That's good...I suppose. But I have to go. Thank you though, if you ever need something then do not hesitate to ask me." he said before swiftly sliding open her window and jumping right out it. It was a rather slow walk home, the village was empty and the usual muggers steered clear of the container.

"**Naruto.**"

He heard a voice from beside him and saw a rather shocking site. It was Kyuubi, except he was in his humanoid form like from the other time. Naruto furrowed his brow "How...-" The Kyuubi cut him off swiftly

"**I am an apparition. Only you can see me, due to the fact I have some control over your vision and can make you see me.**"

Naruto nodded, somewhat following him "And you did this because...?"

"**I want to talk to you about earlier. When you fought Sasuke. I must say, it was a good performance you put on, next time make sure to have your kantana though, you can make an example of him.**"

The Kyuubi said in a very dark tone that sent chills down even Naruto's back "First off, it wasn't just him, I handled my own team-"

"**And lost to Shikamaru.**"

"Can it. I would have won...But then I took on those two girls and Sasuke."

"**Those two girls? They should have just been a warm-up. Don't make excuses, I gave you a compliment kid. It all went as I had expected anyways, so no harm done. But do keep in mind what I said about the Uchiha brat.**"

"I'd rather not...I'd end up being charged with murder, I am not very well liked so things would not go very well." The vision of Kyuubi of him shook his head dejectedly

"**Not kill him you fool.**" Naruto raised an eyebrow, questioning the 9 tailed beast.

Kyuubi soon spoke and his words sent chills down every part of his body "**I meant, to _cripple _him. You know, severe a limb...or**** two**." "You are a fucking sadist..." Naruto groaned, he knew he had a demon inside of him but this was just crazy.

"**Fun isn't it?**"


End file.
